


Dominance

by kcxtreme



Category: Ancient Egyptian Religion
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7682437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcxtreme/pseuds/kcxtreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That myth where they try to "dominate" each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dominance

**Author's Note:**

> After watching Gods of Egypt, I went searching on the net and came across this myth about Horus and Set. Apparently they had a lot of bouts and one time they went as far as to inseminate one another. Like, they literally tried to put their semen inside the other just to show their dominance, and I was like "that's so weird and hot at the same time."
> 
> And that my readers, was how this fic was born.

The deities of ancient Egypt were getting tired of Horus and Set's constant bouts - or more like bickering - that they summoned the two and told them to shut their traps and make peace already. Of course, that won't be happening any time soon and both decided to agree for now to cease their fights so they could finally leave the place.

When the large doors shut behind them, they were greeted by the cool air of the barren region, and Set, the god of deserts and storms, couldn't help but laugh.

"The geezer is so old he's laughing to himself."

The older god ignored the other's jab since if one were to look at them, they were both in their adolescent forms and no one could tell their real age gap. "I find it funny that our fellow council members would summon us just to lecture us like a bunch of brats.”

“Well maybe if you stop acting like one then I wouldn’t be here in the first place with you!”

Set tutted. "Now now Horus, what did the others say? Play nice with your uncle."

The said god stood up straight and turned to him, almost looming over his form with the former’s height. Set silently cursed his father for making the dark blond prince taller than him. Even in their god forms, the god of the sky was always a few inches taller than him. It already made his pompous ass haughtier than ever.

“How can I play nice when my _ass_ of an uncle keeps on changing the rules in our bouts.” said Horus as he flipped his ponytailed hair like the prince ~~ss~~ he was.

"Aww c'mon Horus, give your uncle Set some slack.” He put an arm around the younger god which earned him a face of disgust. “Let’s set aside our differences for now, and since it’s already late, how about you come over to my place and stay for the night.”

“And what made you think I’ll say yes?”

“It’s just one night." He smirked. "Or are you that afraid of me?"

"As if!" Horus shook the arm away and put a hand on his hip. “I’m more fazed of Thoth’s endless maze of a library than your place you call a “kingdom.”

“So is that a yes or a no?”

“Yes! Now stop wasting my time and take me to your home already. I need my sleep.”

Set rolled his eyes in amusement and mockingly bowed to him. “Of course, my prince.”

* * *

 

When they arrived at Set’s palace, the servants showed them directly to the dining hall and were served with bountiful food. After having a fill of their stomachs, and a few more bickering from the two, the older god led his nephew along his halls and towards the rooms.

"They've already prepared the bed for us."

Horus raised an eyebrow. " _Us?_ "

They arrived at Set's chamber and the doors opened, revealing an open room with only the ceiling covering it, facing the barren kingdom of the god. Fortunately, the night was cold and the breeze coming from the outside cooled the place.

“And why did you bring me to your room?”

“Well you did say you need to get your beauty sleep, so here we are.” replied the desert god as he started taking off some of his garments.

"Well I don’t want to sleep here, especially with you! Don't you have a chamber for guests? And where's your wife?"

"Did you really think that the god of calamities would have guests? As for Nephthys, she won't be back 'til tomorrow.” He went to the vanity table and started taking off his bangles. “As of now, this is the only room that has a bed. Of course, I could always prepare one for you but,” He then turned to the sky god and gave him a grin. “I prefer having my visitors closely at my side.”

"So you invited me to your home just to keep an eye on me while I sleep?"

“If that’s how you want to see it. Now, we’re both tired so let’s get some rest.” Set walked over to his large bed in the middle of the room and sat down. "You may freshen yourself first if you want." he offered, pointing at the small pool where two statues poured fresh water in it.

"The last thing I want to do is let you watch me bathe."

“Don’t worry,” He smirked. "I’ve seen enough when you were just a babe."

“Gross.” muttered Horus before striding to the large bed and flopping himself down close – but not that close – to the older god.

Set also lay down made himself comfortable. "Sweet dreams, nephew."

Horus snorted before closing his eyes. "In this place?”

He let sleep overtake the younger god, and when he was sure that the only thing he could hear was his gentle breathing, Set slowly sat up and peered over his shoulder to see Horus in a deep sleep, and that set his plan in motion.

Of course he had a plan; a plan that would ultimately lead to Horus never, ever, getting his pompous ass sit on the throne of Egypt. He wouldn’t have invited him in the first place if he hadn’t any – he wasn’t that nice.

The plan was simple: smear his god juice on his nephew which would lead to the latter’s humiliation and finally getting his hands on Egypt’s crown.

Yup, the plan was flawless.

Nothing wrong _at all_.

Set loomed over the sleeping form and reached for his manhood – more like godhood - and started stroking himself. Closing his eyes, he imagined pouring his seed over his nephew's member. Just thinking about the reaction of Horus finding out that his fluid was inside him got him hard and sped up the pace, trying to keep the noises he was making to a minimum.

He let his hand play with himself, teasing the head before sliding slowly down to the base while putting a bit of pressure, making him groan from the sweet sensation. Even with the night air cooling the place, he could still feel the beads of sweat falling down the side of his face while his breathing became rapid. Feeling the pre-cum trickling down from the tip, he used it to lather along his shaft, making his strokes slicker than before.

Watching the innocent god sleep while he pumped himself almost drove him over the edge, so he quickly pulled up the short kilt Horus was wearing and positioned himself where he could spill his load on the sky god’s member. And just when he was about to reach his climax, another hand grabbed his shaft, and that made his eyes snap open.

"If you're gonna do something nasty,” The younger god sat up, a smirk plastered on his lips. "at least have the decency to invite me."

“What the-“ Before Set could finish, he was caught off-guard and was pushed down on the bed. This time, his victim was the one looming over him – looming over his godhood. “Get off Horus!”

“And you have the nerve to order me after what you’ve been doing?” The sky god then lowered himself where he was looking at the older god’s erect member, eyeing it as if it was going to move. "Hmm...it's ok, I guess.”

“The hell does that mean?”

“Your’s just a bit more…thick.” muttered Horus while watching the pre-cum forming on the tip and trickling down along the length and onto his fingers.

“Get off already!” Set then smirked. “Or are you really that amazed of my siz- ah!” He was surprised when he felt his member being engulfed into a warm wet mouth and his breath hitched from the sudden action. His hands grabbed the god’s hair and tried to pull him away. “What the- Ho-Horus!”

The other replied with a hum and pulled away with a ‘pop’. He then nonchalantly looked at his uncle. “What?”

“What?! What do you mean what?! What are you doing?!“

“Just shut it old man and enjoy it. And don’t act all innocent when you started it.” He then licked another dribble of white liquid on the shaft before sucking the tip, enjoying it with a soft moan.

“G-gods this must be a joke!”

“It taste’s nice, but I want more.” he said and started pumping Set’s erection. “Give me more milk.”

“I’m not a fucking cow!”

“Fine,” Horus muttered while lowering his eyes at the hardened member and smirking at it. “I’ll just have to get some myself.” He then continued stroking him while blocking out the chain of profanities coming out of the desert god’s mouth. He let his hands slide up and down before taking it back into his mouth, humming in approval as more pre-cum fell on his tongue. He then let it slide out from his lips before taking it in until he could take no more and then pulled back out again.

The tables have really turned on Set, but at this point he didn’t care. He’s young, hot – but he’s way hotter excuse you – of a nephew was sucking his dick with that sassy mouth of his, and to be honest, he was really enjoying this turn of events.

Maybe he should go with the flow and screw the sky god…

Nah.

Screwing his nephew was for another myth to tell.

He lost all thoughts and almost yelped when the other bit the side of his length. He then felt the tongue licking the bitten spot, soothing it slowly up and down. “F-fuck Horus! Are you trying to bite it off?!”

“Hmm maybe I should?” he replied with a mouthful before biting it gently this time. “You’re always mean to me.” He then started nibbling the head and sucking it harder than before, letting his tongue dance around the length. Sensing that he was close, he massaged and squeezed his balls to stimulate him more and milk as much as cum from him. And just when he was about to release his load, Horus quickly pulled away, catching some cum in his hand before hiding it from Set's view.

The older god didn’t notice this and could only enjoy the ecstasy from their activity, and when he calmed down, he then covered his eyes with an arm, tired from being sucked of his life – literally. "I did not expect that."

Horus lay on his side, propping an arm before smirking at the older god. "Am I better than your wife?”

Set didn’t bother to look at him. "Shut it."

"You don't tell anyone, I won't tell anyone."

Of course, they both knew that the promise would be broken soon.

After a while, Horus sensed that he had fallen asleep and wouldn’t be waking up any time soon. He took this chance to leave, and when he was out of the place, that’s when he brought out his cum-stained hand.

“Ugh, there’s so much.” he said in disgust before smirking at the plan forming in his head. “I’ll have my revenge soon, _uncle~_ ” He then proceeded to the nearest river to throw some of it away before heading back to his home.

Later that night, he was greeted by his beloved mother Isis with a warm welcome and he took her hand in his, which he regretted immediately when she looked at their hands before lifting hers away.

A trail of white liquid soiled her olive-skinned hand.

“…Is this semen?”

**Author's Note:**

> No Isis, that's mayo.


End file.
